Hey Julie!
Hey Julie! is a song by American rapper Kyle featuring vocals from American rapper Lil Yachty. Lyrics Yeah! Lil Boat KYLE, and Lil Boat Hey Julie, heard you got that wet, wet, wet Something for my neck, neck, neck Hey Julie, heard you got that drip, got that drip Something for my wrist, for my wrist Hey Julie Ooh, hey Julie (I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it) Yeah, hey Julie, heard you got that drip, drip, drip, drip Yeah, something for my wrist, wrist, wrist, wrist Paparazzi sound like flick, flick, flick, flick (Flick flick, flick flick) Nikon, I'm an Icon like Will Smith kid, yeah Me and Yachty, that’s a layup My old life, hasta luego Whoa, I told Spanish mami, vete aqui, whoa Yeah, gold in my mouth, I don't talk cheap (No) Yeah, these bitches used to make fun of my teeth (Woo) Now they crusty, AC busted, house 100 degrees, ha Yo, that's fucked up but oh well, she’s an asshole Told her no sweat, she can chill in my castle This shit was so fire, Yachty had to run it back though 'Bout to write a chain off on my tax though Hey Julie, heard you got that wet, wet, wet Something for my neck, neck, neck Hey Julie, heard you got that drip, got that drip Something for my wrist, for my wrist Hey Julie Ooh, hey Julie Hey Julie Ooh, hey Julie I got it, I got it, I got it Hey Julie, how I act a fool with the jewelry Ayy, I can read your mind like a story Julie, why you gotta lie, gotta lie? (Don't lie) Your little brother think I am so fly Hey Julie (Yeah), I used to rap about the toolie, that's old me (Yeah) Now I gotta go and see my jeweler, an oldie (Yeah) Playin' Sega Genesis like now I put in OT Ayy (Wait), do you get it, OT Genasis (Yeah) All these happy raps, SuperDuperBoat invented this (Yeah) Ayy, I know that you hate this (Yeah) I'm fuckin' on your mistress (Yeah) Eat her like a biscuit (Yeah) Tick, tick, tick, but my rollie don't tock Young smart black nigga, finna buy some stock Hey Julie, heard you got that wet, wet, wet Something for my neck, neck, neck Hey Julie, heard you got that drip, got that drip Something for my wrist, for my wrist Hey Julie Ooh, hey Julie Hey Julie Ooh, hey Julie Why it sucks # The beat is awful and sounds like a broken dishwasher trying to imitate God's Plan by Drake # The kids singing in the background make the song even more annoying than it already is and make it sound like a kids song which it is not # Lil Yachty's singing is horrendous and covered with loads of autotune # The lyrics are awful and are just about spending money on diamonds. # The song is just about them praising their jewellers # There are some very corny lines in this song like "Nikon, I'm an Icon like Will Smith kid, yeah". # The album cover is awful # There is also product placement for Nikon, Sega Genesis and Rolex. # The stupid music video. Videos KYLE - Hey Julie! feat. Lil Yachty Lyric Video KYLE Feat. Lil Yachty "Hey Julie!" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:KYLE Songs Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that flopped Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Rip-offs Category:2018 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs